


Words

by PseudonymousBotched



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, more of a summary of a story idea really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymousBotched/pseuds/PseudonymousBotched
Summary: The Doctor and Jack Harkness each have the other's first and last words to them written on their skin.





	Words

_Good evening, hope we're not interrupting_ is written on the inside of the Doctor's right forearm in fifty-first century English, a language from a planet that swiftly became his special and all consuming interest. He has read the words so many times the sight of the elegant cursive has become burned into his retinas and brain. Learned English from scratch, too, no TARDIS translation circuit there. He doesn't want anything to come between him and his soulmate, least of all something as flimsy as a language barrier. But as the centuries pass, his resolve crumbles. And by the time the war ends, he just feels numb.  
_What kind of Chula ship landed here?_ The question that led him to the Time Agency in the first place is stained dark on Jack Harkness's collarbones, and here it is falling from a handsome stranger's lips in a time and place so far from the ordinary that he just wants to laugh. And laugh he does, but in the end he sobers up. Realizes that he doesn't want to keep secrets from his potential soulmate, and slowly his act fades away. When he stands in the TARDIS for the first time, he knows that he wants to win the trust of the unknowable, inscrutable man standing before him.  
_What would you do?_ Teeth sink into lips and kisses trail down necks. The playboy meets the touch starved touch telepath and time warps around them. They are falling, falling, and oh it is brilliant.  
_Never doubted him, never will._ Even when metallic voices echo and the whole place is gutted and burning with ray gun fire. Even then.


End file.
